voices inside my head
by emisonsweetie
Summary: Cute/fluffy Emison one shots based on tumblr prompts. Hope you like them. Send me ideas and I'll write from them.
1. Tickle Monster

**Inbox me on tumblr 'bitchbitemytongue' some prompts for me to write and update. Hope you enjoy! Chapters will be longer based on the story ideas. This was a short one I came up with myself. **

* * *

**Emily's POV- **

"Ali, stop it!" I giggled. "Stop tickling me! I can't breath" I laughed out trying to regain my breath.

Ali came over after school. We were supposed to be revising but I guess that's not happening seeing as she won't stop tickling me. We were on my bed and she was straddling my waist then out of no where her tiny wiggling hands came and found all my ticklish spots.

"Fine! Fine, you win." She smirked as she began getting up off me before I pulled her back down underneath me and tickled her the way she tickled me.

"Em! That's not fair. You know I'm more ticklish than you!" She giggled just like I did as her legs were trying to kick me off.

I leaned down just behind her ear and whispered "It's totally fair. I win."

The strange thing was that I felt her shudder beneath me. I reluctantly pulled away and fell beside her on the bed. We both laid there for a few minutes staring up at the ceiling in complete silence before I felt the bed shift. I turned round to see she was gazing at me.

"You should let me braid your hair sometime. I think it would look really cute" She smiled and reached out to play with a strand of hair.

I never really thought about the possibility of her liking me in the way that I love her but recently she seems to notice me more. This whole thing confuses me because I really like Paige as well and she knows that. Paige is so good to me but then again so is Ali. However, Paige has told me she likes me but Ali won't say anything at all.

"What are you thinking about, Em?" She asks sincerely and leans in to stroke my cheek.

Sometimes I think that Ali puts on this bad ass attitude in front of people and I'm the only one who gets to see what's inside. I think that's why I fell in love with her in the first place.

"Nothing" I said casually.

"Liar" She dared me.

"You're right I am. I'm just confused that's all." I mentioned whilst getting up to sit on the end of the bed. I could feel her eyes watching my every mood.

"What are you confused about?" She kept pushing me for some reason. Usually she let's things go and accepts that the person won't tell her but this time I can tell she's curious.

"You." I whispered, hoping she didn't hear it. I got off the bed and went downstairs to make us dinner for the night. My parents are staying in Texas this week and they wanted Alison to stay with me.

I began boiling the pasta once I decided that was what we were going to have along with herb sauce. I felt the presents of someone behind me and I knew it was her but I didn't turn around.

"I'm sorry." That was all she said.

"I'm sorry I can't be someone that deserves you. You deserve way better. You know that quote from our favorite film, 'We accept the love we think we deserve'. That's the point Em. I don't deserve you. You're too good for me despite what you think. I'm a bad person. I can never be what you want but don't think for a second that I don't love you because... I do." She whispered the last part.

By this point I was staring at her tear-stained face. The moment felt so surreal I didn't know what to say to her.

I took a few steps so I was merely inches away from her face. I cupped her cheek and wiped away the tears.

"Don't you dare ever tell me that again." With that I leaned and and placed a small kiss on her lips to make sure it was okay. Every good emotion I ever felt for and with her was in that one kiss. I pulled away and looked into her eyes.

"I love you, okay? I love you." I leaned in again and kiss her with more force when I felt her kiss back.

After a few moments, I smelt something burning. I pulled away and turned round to see I had in fact overcooked the pasta. I ran over to the stove and turned the ignition off.

"Pizza it is then tonight." I laughed and then turned around to see her giggling.

"Yeah I guess so. Em?" She asked shyly.

"Wo-woul- would it b-be okay if I took yo-you out on a-a-a date tomorrow night? I mean only if you want to I just thought-" She stuttered before I but in.

"-That sounds perfect. I would love to." This time it was me that was getting all shy. We both stood there for a few moment awkward staring at each other.

"Ah, so. I'll order the pizza while you set up my room for movies?" I slowly walked up to her.

"Yeah, okay." She grinned before leaning in and placing a peck on my lips. I paced a small kiss on her nose before going to get the phone from the living room.

Guess I made my decision.


	2. Somewhere In Neverland

**Thank you for reviews. I update when I can. Hope you like these ideas! There are 2 in total in this chapter. **

* * *

**Summary: Emily is on the coach to a swimming competition and Alison was aloud to go with her. They are together. **

* * *

**Alison's POV-**

I can literally feel Em shaking in her seat. I don't understand how she can be so nervous about this. I mean, she's the best at swimming. What has she got to worry about? She's perfect.

"Em, relax." I told her as I placed my hand gentle in hers and stroked her knuckles. I couldn't help but notice how she looked down and a small smile crept on her face at the sight of our entwined hands.

"I wish I could" She answered honestly.

"C'mon you're great. You'll win this. I know you can do it." I squeezed her hand.

I removed my hand from hers and reached down to my bag where I grabbed my phone and earphones. My hand felt instantly cold.

"Here, we'll both listen to this whilst you rest your head on my shoulder until you fall asleep." I looked up and smiled at her.

Sometimes I think that she doesn't realize we're actually together. She always tells me how I'm too good for her but she'll always be too good for me. She doesn't understand how much I love her. I would do anything to see a smile on her face. One day she has to know she's good enough.

_She'll be a star now_

_I will follow her lead_

We both admired our now again entwined hands as we listen to the lyrics. With my other hand, I drew infinity over and over again because I know that's what we'll be.

_I'll try to be_

_Almost everything _

_You need me to be_

I felt her head rest careful on my shoulder. It fit perfectly just like I expected.

_It's time to see_

_If you still believe me_

* * *

**Summary - Emily is scared of thunder and lightening so she sits on the window seat in her room whilst Ali is staying round.**

* * *

**Emily's POV-**

I still don't quite understand why I'm so scared of storms. Some people find them beautiful; I find them a living nightmare.

I crept out of bed not long ago and sat on the window seat with a blanket. I didn't want to wake Ali. I don't want her to realize what a chicken her girlfriend is.

_Girlfriend. _

I will never get tired of saying that.

The thunder was getting louder and I was getting even more scared.

I tip-toed over to my speaker and brought it over to where I was sitting. I thought that the music may help me drown out the clashes.

I put my iPod on the docking station and prayed to god it was set on a low volume before hand. I kept tapping the volume down button but it wasn't working. _Shit._

_I KNOW I SOUND CRAZY _

_DON'T YOU SEE WHAT YOU DO TO ME_

_I WANT TO BE YOUR LOST BOY_

_YOUR LAST CHANCE_

_A BETTER REALITY_

Came blaring out the speakers. I tore my iPod off and through it on the floor hoping it didn't wake Ali.

"Em? What's going on? Are you okay?" I heard her say as she began shuffling.

I heard her footsteps and the light switch go before I saw her stood there in front of me panicking.

"Crap. Nothing. It's fine. Go back to bed." I hurried. I didn't want her to know the real reason I was awake. It's so lame.

She approached me slowly, took my face in her hands ans stroked my cheek. She knew it was my weakness.

"Now, tell me." She said still with a worried expression. "It's not -A again is it? Please tell me it isn't."

I wrapped my arms around her waist. I pained me to know that deep down she was still so terrified that -A would come back. "I promise it's not. It's just something really lame. It's fine, we can go back to bed."

"You know damn well I will not let this go. C'mon we both know how stubborn I am." She laughed and so did I. Her laugh was intoxicating.

"You are pretty stubborn." We laughed harder until I decided to tell her. "I'm scared of...um...thunder and lightening." I said the last part quietly hoping she didn't hear it. I ducked my head to the floor waiting to hear her laugh until I felt her delicate hands lift it up.

"Em. Why didn't you tell me?" She looked at me with so much compassion I didn't think I'd ever see.

"It's stupid." I replied awkwardly.

"Do you know what? No. No it's not. It's not stupid. Nothing about you could ever be stupid. I want to know everything about you, even the littlest of things because they are you and well I love you Em. All of you. Nothing and I mean _nothing_ could ever possibly change that. Okay?" She gently said as she began getting emotional when she realized she told me she loved me. So did I.

"I want to be your last chance and I want to be your better reality." Ali said through heaps of tears.


End file.
